<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Together by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890524">Happy Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Marriage, No Smut, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, oneshots, ray and mikey are the same age, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to have a place to store all of the fluffy Rikey oneshots I write! :) </p><p>Ray and Mikey are both 26 and they've been dating since the 10th grade, engaged for the last year and a half. They finally got  married and here's some stuff that they do when they're officially husbands! </p><p>Hhhhhhh I hope this doesn't flop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro &amp; Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Morning After the Wedding (R.I.P. Waffle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! As always, please please pLEASE let me know if you like it! </p><p>Also, I'm taking requests for cute things because I'm bound to run out of ideas soon.</p><p>That's all!</p><p>-buggy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck!" Mikey swore under his breath as he rubbed his eyes. He'd slept until 2 pm?? </p><p>He looked over and saw that Ray was still asleep too, a wave of relief washing over him. At least he wasn't the only one asleep still. The sun was filtering in through the navy blue curtains that Ray had picked out when they first moved in together. He'd said they would look good. He was right.</p><p>Mikey was still tired though, his eyes close to being superglued together at this point. And the comforters piled around him and Ray looked so soft and inviting, didn't they? It wouldn't hurt to have just a couple more minutes of sleep.</p><p>He rolled over into Ray's arms, pulling them around himsef like a blanket. Ray hummed quietly in his sleep, and Mikey relaxed somewhat. It seemed like he'd only just closed his eyes when he was woken again, being slowly and gently shaken by a strong hand. </p><p>"Mikes?" Ray whispered. "I brought you some breakfast." He pointed to a tray on Mikey's nightstand. It had waffles and fruit, as well as a slice of leftover wedding cake.</p><p>Mikey propped himself up on his arms. "Oh gosh, I'm so, so tired," he yawned, smiling lazily up at Ray. "I've never been this tired in my life."</p><p>"Well, it's not often that you get married."</p><p>Mikey felt a warm feeling bloom in his chest. That's right, they'd gotten married yesterday. It was the best day of Mikey's life, and he sure hoped it was the best one of Ray's too. He'd replayed each moment as soon as it happened, not wanting to forget any of it. But that was a story for another time. Right now, he wanted to be the bratty litte shit he was.</p><p>He pulled Ray down onto the bed, flipping them over and pinning him down with what little body weight he had in comparison. Ray's eyebrows raised, and Mikey rolled his eyes, moving to kiss Ray's neck gently. Ray made a small noise of happiness and Mikey just moved away from his neck, to whisper in his ear, "Thanks for breakfast," in a fake British accent. He jumped off of Ray, narrowly escaping the futile attempts to grab him.</p><p>"Hey!!"</p><p>He snatched a waffle from the tray and lodged it in his mouth, running downstairs as fast as he could. He could hear laughter and his name being yelled from upstairs. Then, footsteps running down the stairs. He ducked into the kitchen, the waffle still in his mouth. </p><p>He peeked out from behind the kitchen door, only to be met with a pillow in his face. He made a muffed sound of surprise, sounding something like a duck would underwater. Swatting the pillow out of his face, he ran to the couch in the living room and only then did he realize his waffle was missing. He didn't bother to keep running, looking at Ray with an expression of pure hatred. "My waffle."</p><p>Ray put his hand on his hip. Mikey couldn't help but notice his adorable bed head and wrinkled pajamas. He wanted to hug him but he was supposed to be angry about his waffle so he kept a straight face. But damn, he wanted cuddles. "What, you hate your hubby already? You're gonna go on Facebook and complain about me? So sad, your waffle died."</p><p>At this, Mikey couldn't help but give up the act. "It died??" he giggled. </p><p>Ray's face was completely serious. "Oh yeah, we're gonna need a funeral and everything."</p><p>Mikey walked over to Ray, his bare feet walking gingerly on the cold hardwood floors. "You silly, silly man." He smiled, putting his arms on Ray's shoulders and keeping them there, just sort of standing there and looking up at Ray. Ray put his hands on Mikey's hips, humming a song. Mikey rested his head on Ray's chest. They swayed to the tune Ray was humming for a bit, both of them smiling. </p><p>Ray broke the silence first. "Do you remember the first time we met?"</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"We were both freshman at a new high school, and my fifteen-year-old self knew as soon as I saw you that you were the one. He knew that he was going to marry you one day, and that we would have a perfect marriage." Ray chuckled. "Well, my fifteen-year-old self was right. You were perfect. Still are, too. I love the freckles you get in the summer, and the way your hair sticks up in random places, even now. I love the way you fit in my arms, and how your adorable face looks when you smile. I love that you make marshmallow fluff and Nutella sandwiches because, according to you, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are fake news."</p><p>"They are!"</p><p>"I know, but-"</p><p>"They aren't welcome in this household."</p><p>"Well I agree, I just love that you get all worked up about it!"</p><p>Mikey smiled. He pulled away from Ray's embrace, spinning around and admiring his ring. "I'm married, I'm married!" he sang to himself quietly. Ray just watched him, smiling. It really was going to be a perfect marriage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas, Bitch (Part 1 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas Eve at the Toro-Way household.</p><p>Tell me ur thoughts in the comments u cowards.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I'm writing about Christmas in June, deal with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm cold," Mikey complained. He really wasn't. But nothing got him cuddles like complaining about being cold.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ray was catching on. "Grab a sweater," he replied without looking up from the snowflake he was cutting. </p><p>Mikey huffed and got up to get one of those stupidly sweet couples' sweaters Ray had given him as an early Christmas present; Ray hadn't listened to Mikey when he said that Christmas Eve didn't count as a holiday. The sweater was on the couch still, the wrapping paper on the floor in front of it. Mikey put the sweater on, silently cursing its soft existence.</p><p>He padded over to the front door, slipping on the one pair of shoes he found that didn't have laces. Probably Ray's. They were too big for him, so he tried his best not to fall out of them as he took the last few steps to the door and opened it. </p><p>"Where're you goin'?" Ray called from the dining room. </p><p>"Mailbox."</p><p>"'Kay."</p><p>Mikey carefully walked to the end of the driveway. Despite his best efforts, he still got some snow in his shoes. He grabbed the wad of mail out of the mailbox and shut it, running back inside as fast as he could. "Cold, cold, cold, cOLD!" he shouted.</p><p>Ray looked up as Mikey barreled into the dining room. "You ok?" he chuckled warmly, holding out his arms. Mikey nodded and sat on Ray's lap carefully, facing the table. Ray wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist and squeezed him gently. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm alright, but my toes are gonna freeze off."</p><p>Ray looked concerned. "Did you use shoes?"</p><p>"Yeah, yours! Fat load of help they were."</p><p>"Well, we can go warm up by the fireplace if you want."</p><p>Mikey's eyes lit up. "Yes!"</p><p>Ray carefully lifted Mikey up and carried him onto the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace. "I'll get the fire going."</p><p>"Mm." Mikey sorted through the letters that were still in his hands.</p><p>Ray looked over from where he was bent over, trying to light the wood. "What's it today?"</p><p>"Let's see... looks like we've got three more Christmas cards, a catalog for kids' toys, and a Valpak."</p><p>"Gimme that Valpak. I need it for kindling." Ray made grabby hands, and Mikey threw him the envelope filled with useless coupons. Ray pulled out handfuls of coupons at a time, balling them up and throwing them onto the small flame that had started. "Who are the Christmas cards from?"</p><p>"Gerard and Frank, Patrick, and Ryan." Mikey rubbed his feet in an attempt to warm them up.</p><p>"How do we even know Ryan, again?"</p><p>"Used to work with him. At Barnes and Noble."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Mikey opened the letters, enjoying the cheesy photo shoot on the front of the card from Frank and Gerard. They were each posed with one of their many, many dogs, and they were all wearing the ugliest Christmas costumes Mikey had ever seen. "Ray, darling, look how ridiculous they look," he said, holding the picture up. Ray chuckled, his laugh sending a wave of warmth through Mikey. </p><p>He really married this man. This perfect man. This man, that, if he wasn't standing in front of him, Mikey would've said was too perfect to exist. He was just beautiful, with his fluffy brown hair and soft stomach and oh, that ass... </p><p>"Mikey?" </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"You were staring off into space."</p><p>Mikey smiled. "Just thinking about you," he said sweetly. </p><p>Ray smiled back, sitting next to Mikey on the rug. "How are your toes?" </p><p>Mikey leaned his head closer to Ray's, kissing him gently on the lips. "Getting better."</p><p>------
2 p.m.
------ </p><p>"Gerard would wear this, right? He gives off Gru-from-Despicable-Me vibes?" The item in question was a black and gray knitted scarf that Mikey had picked out at a stand. He and Ray were at the annual Holiday Market in downtown doing some last-minute Christmas shopping. There was a light fall of snow, the flakes coming down in fluffy clumps and sticking to Mikey's eyelashes.  </p><p>Ray looked over Mikey's shoulder. "Totally," he chuckled. He shook his head like a dog, showering Mikey with the snow that had collected in his hair. "Gimme that." He took the scarf and paid for it, the woman at the booth handing the bag to Mikey.  </p><p>He peered inside, sighing. "Let me pay you back." </p><p>"No, my treat." </p><p>"It isn't even for me!" </p><p>"True, but now you have more money. You didn't spend any, at least." </p><p>Mikey shook his head as he headed off to the food area. "I guess I'll just give the scarf to him and be haunted by the fact that it was a gift made of lies." </p><p>"You're cute." </p><p>"I know." Mikey scrunched up his face. </p><p>"I thought your brother was supposed to be the sassy one?"

 </p><p>"You haven't even seen the half of it, honey." </p><p>Ray just chuckled to himself, taking Mikey's hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked. He remembered when Mikey was as shy as a fucking snail or whatver it is. He was quiet and reserved, not really talking to anyone. Ray didn't intend to 'fix' his introversion, because it's not something that needs to be fixed. But Mikey gradually became more and more outgoing. Things had changed a lot since the day they met.  </p><p>"Oh, my god, Ray?!" A blonde man with a happy expression stood in front of them, and Ray was snapped out of his thoughts.  </p><p>"Hmm?" Ray looked up. "Bob?" </p><p>"Yeah, dude! How you been?" </p><p>Ray looked at Mikey. He was sort of hiding behind Ray's arm, and Ray smiled awkwardly at Bob.  </p><p>"Is that Mikey?" </p><p>"Yeah...?" Mikey replied. </p><p>Bob's expression changed. "Mikey, I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to say this, but I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have done and said all those shitty things to you in high school, it was messed up." He chuckled awkwardly. "And, uh, remember how I bullied you about being gay...?" </p><p>Mikey was standing next to Ray now. He nodded. </p><p>Bob gestured to someone to come over, and a man with short brown hair walked over. Bob held up both of their hands, wedding bands shining on their ring fingers.  </p><p>"Hi, I'm Bert, Bob's husband." </p><p>"I- wow. That's great, Bob!" </p><p>"Yeah, congrats dude," Ray chimed in. There was a moment of silence as everyone just sort of stood there. Ray looked over at Mikey again. Mikey seemed to be feeling uncomfortable, his position rigid and face paler than normal. "Well, we've got to be going!" Ray said, smiling. "So nice running into you here." </p><p>"Oh, yeah, I missed you guys! Maybe we could meet up again sometime?" </p><p>Ray forced a smile. "Maybe. Bye, now!" He squeezed Mikey's hand and they walked to the nearest food stand, a crépe place. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Bob and Bert were gone. Mikey seemed to be calming down, and Ray wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, baby." His voice was muffled through the shoulder of Mikey's puffy jacket.  </p><p>Mikey's shoulders shook, blinking tears onto Ray's jacket. "He doesn't realize that the fact that he married a man makes it worse, does he?" </p><p>"I think he just doesn't understand how much he hurt you, love." </p><p>"Oh..." </p><p>"It's okay, we never have to see him again. I'll never let him hurt you again." </p><p>"You promise?" Mikey sniffled.  </p><p>"I promise." </p><p>Mikey's tear-stained face cracked into a small smile. "Can we get a crépe?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>-------- 10 p.m. ------- </p><p>"And that's the last present." Mikey placed a neatly wrapped box underneath the decorated tree. </p><p>"I'm tired." Ray was laying on the couch, his arm hanging over the edge. </p><p>"Let's go to bed." Mikey tried to pull Ray off the couch, only to be met with noises of refusal. "Fine, sleep on the couch. Guess you're not getting any of this..." He trailed off, biting his lip and slowly walking up the stairs. </p><p>Ray was wide awake. "I'll be right up!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's where I'm leaving Christmas Eve. </p><p>Get ready for Christmas Day, a.k.a mistletoe, Christmas parties, gag gifts, and lots and lots of eggnog.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>